The present invention relates to a cutting tool comprising a tool body and an insert-provided support body, said support body being mechanically secured in a pocket in the tool body.
Various milling cutters exist in which the cutting inserts are exchangeable and indexable. Common types of inserts used in milling cutters are centrally apertured for the reception of a locking screw thereinto. When indexing the insert to provide a new cutting edge it is necessary to loosen the screw to such extent that the edge supporting surface or surfaces of the insert are free from engagement. The procedure of having all inserts of a milling cutter loosened and tightened for every change of insert is time consuming and, hence, causes loss of production in particular when a change of cutting edge must be effected without being able to loosen the milling cutter from its machine spindle. Further, with large diameter milling cutters the accessibility is limited to such extent that it is often impossible to adequately engage an Allen Key with the locking screws of the centrally apertured inserts.
For the above reasons it is a requirement to provide a cutting tool with which an insert and its support body is easily detachable and exchangeable as one unit. Such a solution is also needful from another aspect. With the use of round inserts for instance it is always very time consumable to have the insert accurately indexed so as to provide a new cutting edge which causes problems to the operator since the inserts have usually an appreciable temperature after cutting work. A technical solution providing for detachment of insert and support body as one unit should eliminate such problem.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple as well as effective solution of above related and other problems relating to cutting tools with clamped inserts.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel cutting tool in which the insert-carrying support body can be removed from the tool body by merely loosening the retaining screw, rather than completely removing such screw.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel cutting tool in which an open-ended slot is provided in either the tool body or the support body to enable the support body to be removed upon loosening of the retaining screw.